With rapid advancements in communication technologies, an ever-increasing number of people are getting connected to each other via data communication networks (for example, such as the Internet). Consequently, nowadays, a wide variety of communication services (for example, such as file transfer services, streaming media services, conferencing services, and the like) are being provided over such data communication networks.
Moreover, the existing communication services are capable of supporting diverse media types and establishing a communication between multiple communicating entities for various durations. As an example, nowadays, there exist audio-video conferencing services that allow one-to-one, one-to-many, many-to-one, and many-to-many communication between communicating entities.
Furthermore, the number of communication services that are being provided via the data communication networks is increasing by the day. However, with such an increase in the number of highly advanced communication services, demands pertaining to capacity, performance, reliability and flexibility of the data communication networks are also increasing.
Presently, the quality of communication over the data communication networks is known to fluctuate often, due to factors such as multiple communication services being active concurrently, changes in network load, changes in network topology, user mobility, physical properties of communication channel, and so forth. Conventionally, Communication Service Providers (CSP's), for example, such as Netflix® video distribution service, may test the “quality of the line” to select suitable bitrate/codec and other parameters.
However, the existing techniques are severely limited in their ability to provide a generic framework for adapting to unpredictable and dynamically changing data communication network environments. As a result, the quality of the communication between the communicating entities is often sub-optimal.
Moreover, participants involved in a conference often partake in unnecessary communication, as they do not know whether or not other participants in the conference are able to hear or see them. This leads to unnecessary and avoidable communication between the participants, for example, such as “I lost last minute of the discussion”, “do you hear me, yes no?”, and so on.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional communication services.